Protective
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan and Cal have a fight in the staff room. Can the boys recounsel. (My theory on upcoming episode. One shot.)


**Hey all,**

 **How good was Casualty this weekend?**

 **Just a little one shot from the trailer of next weeks episode of Ethan and Cal fighting in the staff room. Since my 'Bring Her Home' is a normal story and isn't feeling very successful, I need to get a physical fight or injury in another story hehe anyway enjoy!**

"I was going to tell you about Emilie." Cal tried to get through to Ethan, who now knows that Emilie is his birth mum.

"When?!" Ethan outbursted.

"When the time was right for you. You've been so stressed Ethan. I didn't want this on your shoulders either." Cal answered, trying to keep as calm as he could.

"So you were protecting me, is that it?" Ethan asked, completely flustered.

"Yes! I was making this about you." Cal answered,

"About me? No this is about you, Cal. It's always about you." Ethan angrily pointed at his taller brother.

Cal didn't answer he just groaned in annoyance. How could his brother still think so low of him? He was caught off guard when Ethan grabbed him and kneed him in the groin. Cal let out a painful grunt as Ethan pushed him toward the door.

Cal fought back against Ethan by slapping him in the side of the head to get him to let go of Cal, in which he does. Cal quickly stood straight a little before Ethan ran into him, knocking Cal and a coat hanger off their feet. Cal had fallen outside the staff room where nurses and doctors turned their heads to the falling sound.

Ethan stood there looking down at Cal, he knew this had gone too far. Suddenly Charlie walked up to the pair as he saw Cal laying on the floor and Ethan standing in the door way.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, sounding serious. Ethan and Cal didn't answer, Ethan looked gobsmacked as he looked at Charlie then he looked down at Cal before walking away quickly. "Ethan..." Charlie called out but the young doctor was out of sight. He leant a hand out to Cal, who accepted it gratefully as Charlie helped him to his feet. "You okay?" Charlie asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah." Cal panted. "God Charlie, I don't know where he got that strength from. He's so angry with me." Cal sighed as he held his painful waist.

"It's the shock. He'll get use to it." Charlie stated then noticed Cal's injured state. "You better get that seen too." Charlie pointed to Cal's side.

"No. I need to go find Ethan. Thanks Charlie." Cal patted Charlie on the shoulder then darted out of cubicles in search for Ethan.

Cal ran outside and spotted the back of Ethan, leaning against a pillar. Cal walked up to him. Ethan saw him then turned his head away.

"Just don't Cal. I don't want to hear anything from you." Ethan sighed.

"You're bleeding." Cal pointed to the side of Ethan's head. Ethan put a finger to his hair then looked at his hand revealing a small amount of blood. "Oh Ethan. I'm sorry. I should of told you." Cal looked down, ashamed.

"Yeah you should of. I'm not a little kid Cal! You should of told me." Ethan repeated. Cal still continued to look down.

"I didn't want you knowing till I had enough answers to explain." Cal said as he looked back up at Ethan who wasn't looking at him.

"You told Charlie before me, Cal. Do you have any idea how hurtful that is? I'm your brother!" Ethan held back tears.

"You know why Charlie knew before you. Yes I should of told you too but like I said. I didn't want a lot of people knowing until I was absolutely sure." Cal explained. "I promise I will never keep anything about this from you again." Cal pleaded for Ethan's forgiveness.

"Did I hurt you?" Ethan asked, changing the subject as he noticed Cal clutching his side.

"Nah. Hard as nails, me." Cal smiled nervously, kind of awaiting for Ethan to chuckle back but he didn't. "Look Ethan. We are going to figure this out together. I promise."

"What about Emilie's Huntingtons? What if me or you has it?" Ethan suddenly realised, sounding slightly panicked.

"Hey. Whatever happens. We will get through it. Okay?" Cal assured Ethan as he stepped closer to him. "Come on, let's go back into the ED and we can talk more about this." Cal suggested. Ethan nodded and walked back into the ED with his flesh and blood brother.

 **Kind of going to end this one shot on the boys making up because I'm a softy really hehe. For some reason, I have a feeling Ethan might have the Huntingtons gene since in a trailer there was a scene of him crying, could it be the results? Who knows.**


End file.
